bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob
Bob is a Boboobian Matoran, formerly Toa, of cookies. He is the biggest moron in Dark709's Comics History Before Becoming a Toa Before Bob became a Toa, he was originally a skilled dessert chef. It was said that his desserts were able to strengthen the positives of one's mood. One day, he, Kazu, and Matrak journeyed into the Eastern regions of Hapori Nui. Where they met the scattered, savage tribes that would become the humble Boboobians. These Matoran had been cursed long ago by Hapori Dume to lives of disunity and savagery. Bob cautiously gave one of the scattered tribes his cookies as a peace offering. They accepted...and something amazing happened. So great were the properties of Bob's cookies that it broke the curse. The grateful tribal Matoran urged Bob to give his cookies to the other tribes. Bob accepted, and soon after, the tribal Matoran were their former selves, humble and friendly as any other Matoran. The tribes reunited, calling their land "Bobooba" and their people "Boboobians" to honor the deed Bob had done. When the Boboobians built their grand new village, Bob was practically begged to stay. Bob accepted, and became a very important figure to them. Kazu and Matrak bid him farewell as they returned to their homes. While Bob was definitely important and respected by the Boboobians, he would not become their God until much, much later. Toa Bob Rises Many years later after the Boboobians returned to their former selves. The Guardian sensed the growing madness of Hapori Dume, and predicted the first great war that would leave Hapori Tohu at a mere fraction of his power. The Guardian brought three uncharged Toa Stones to Tohu, telling him of his prophecy and that in case something does happen to Tohu. There must be Toa to continue protecting the land. Tohu knew full well not to take the Guardian's word lightly, and charged the Toa Stones. It was then, in a yet to be explained sequence of events, that Bob, Kazu, and Matrak were chosen to become Toa. Bob became a Toa right before the eyes of the Boboobians; He became Bob, Toa of Baked Goods. He was the first Toa the Boboobians ever saw. And after witnessing his power, they made him their God and treated him as such. Among the three of them, Bob served as the leader of the team. Less than a month after that, Hapori Dume attacked the Comic Land with all his might. It is assumed that Bob, Kazu, and Matrak fought in the war alongside Hapori Tohu. The Guardian's prophecy came to pass... Hapori Tohu was severely stripped of his powers, but the new Toa Hapori were there. Bob and his team had faced a few threats since then. They killed a Makuta that tried to enter the Comic Land, and-according to PePena's movie, they fought alongside the newer Toa Elmenta against an unknown threat. Years after that, things were very peaceful. The Toa had little to do, being given boring tasks such as greeting visitors and attending events like anniversaries and memorials. Bob personally didn't mind the peace, as it gave him more time to spend with the Boboobians. However, during the events of the second movie, Bob went through some horrible things. When he found out about the Ninja conspiracy he couldn't bare to report it, out of shame. Later on, rumors spread of him and the other Toa plotting against Hapori Tohu. Near the end, after Bormatu killed Tohu, Bob was framed for the act. An enraged Kazu attacked Bob, and the two fought on the roof of Tohu Tower. Bob seemed to have the upper hand, but when the two crashed back in to Tohu's room, the Guardian and his apprentices were there to have Bob's power drained...as punishment for his crime. Once the drain began, Bormatu told Zero and Orez to activate two electrical blasters which took hold of him and plunged him in to Bob as his powers were being drained. As a result, he absorbed Bob's Toa energy, but not his elemental powers. Due to the wrong nature of this transfusion, Bormatu became the monster Malice Borg rather than a Toa. Also due to the wrong nature of this transaction, Bob's brain was damaged so greatly that the old Bob was effectively a ghost. The new Bob was the simple-minded cookie-crazed idiot that we all know. Back then he could barely stand on his own, let alone speak. Following a battle on the rooftop, and after Kazu's death, Malice Borg-within an Exo Robot-blasted Matrak back into the main room of Tohu Tower. Malice himself then jumped into the room and fought Matrak as the new Bob watched. Regi's ship, containing the Guardian and his Apprentices, flew up next to the tower. Varaka told Matrak to run to the ship with Bob. He tried, but the ship had to rise to dodge a blast from Malice Borg. They could not safely get close enough for Matrak to jump on. Heroically, Matrak threw Bob up to the ship, and told them to leave. They did. After the Energy Drain Bob was apparently placed in Sir. Pickles' care. After Sir Pickles infected Dark, Bob joined Dark709 and became his oafish sidekick. he has become a toa two more times. once he sacrificed his power to destroy the cloning machine. after that, he did not remember Dark for a time. He has once again become a toa but this time he remembered everything (including Zacku's pranks). In Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 In this series, Bob is portrayed like he is In Dark's comics. Although he has a tendency to brutally attack people who eats his cookies (such as Swearing Steve and philipnova798 himself). He also has revealed to have a Hulk-like form. He used it to attack Onepu Nuva. It has yet to reappear. Appearances in Other Comics Bob has appeared numerous times in Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 and Ultionicle Studios V 2.0, as well as the much older Desertdan2's Comics. He will also appear in Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness In which he will be voiced by Phil. Trivia *The character of Bob has led to the creation of a stereotype in many comics, being a stupid food-obsessed character. This form of character has been used so much in comics that it has become a cliché. Category:Comic Characters